Our Theme
by Ditt25
Summary: What if Asriel's chance for salvation lies not in a True Pacifist run, but in his own past? Reset into his childhood, but with Flowey's memories and traumas intact, Asriel seeks to finish that which Frisk could not.
1. Howdy! It's Me, Asriel!

**Book 4: Our Theme**

 **Inspired by: Toby Fox's Undertale**

"Howdy!

I'm Asriel!

Asriel the Boss Monster!"

Hmm, that doesn't seem quite right. Sounds a bit too threatening.

"Howdy!

I'm Asriel!

Your new brother."

That's not quite it, either. But at least I'm no longer sounding so... Murdery. I've been practicing this all morning and all afternoon. I feel kind of guilty about all this. I've let everyone assume I'm practicing for tomorrow's coming of age ceremony. But, really, I'm practicing for the speech when we finally meet again, Chara. I suppose Papyrus would say I'm not lying. But, even so, I still feel bad about this.

I've been practicing ever since the last reset sent me back here. Of course, I haven't told anyone else about the other timelines. Who'd believe a crazy whopper like that anyways? Cute little Asriel turning into an evil, time-traveling flower? I suppose you might, Frisk. But Mom and Dad? They'd think I went crazy. Or maybe that I was trying to dodge my royal responsibilities.

 **Asriel, honey! Are you still practicing for that speech? You've been at it all afternoon. You should take a break. I've made some pie. Hurry on out before it gets cold, dearie.**

"Coming, Mother!"

Finally! I've been waiting since morning for this! Snail Pie, my favorite! I throw the door open, completely forgetting to show any sign of decorum appropriate for a prince. Snail Pie, here I come. It's been AGES since I've been able to enjoy one. My body is ready! My taste buds are ready! My nostrils are ready! Let's take a nice, long whiff before I get to the dinner table.

Wait, this smell. It isn't snail, it's... it's... I'm sorry, I think I need a moment. I think I'm going to gag. I know it's only been a few hours to her since she's seen me as her son. But for me, this moment has been centuries in the making. There's no way I can let my first new memory of mother being of me breaking her heart like this.

 **I'm sorry, Asriel. I ran out of snails. All I had left was a little butterscotch and cinnamon. Forgive me, my child.**

I manage to hold back the worst of my aversion. I.. I think I might actually be able to pull this off as tears of joy. I know she doesn't remember any of it, but I still remember everything. After all I've done, I'm not ready to look her in the eyes yet. Let's be honest. I did some weird stuff as a flower. Especially in the days leading up to Frisk's arrival. Shutting off all her water so she couldn't clean any of her Delta Rune outfits. Secretly wearing out her books by using them as makeshift toboggans for the stairs whenever she left to check for fallen humans. I was very bored. And very naughty.

But worst of all was the time I was frolicking around in her sock drawer, like I was a kid playing in a pile of leaves. Scandalous! I've never seen her like that before. I thought for sure she was going to burn the whole house down trying to pun-ish me. No, seriously. She just would not stop laughing at her own terrible flower puns. She lost control of her magic from all that laughter. I do feel bad for that one tree she burnt during my escape though. Ever since then, it's leaves always fell off right away. As I am lost in these horrifying yet humorous thoughts, a familiar voice snaps me back to reality.

 **I messed up again , didn't I? I'm so sorry. I was just trying to make you happy.**

"N...No. You didn't mess up, Mom. It's perfect!" I try to put on a smile for her. As I hug her, tears stream down my face. Afterwords, I run back to my room with the pie before I start making funny faces in disgust. I must act fast. Chara should be falling down down this morning. I have a lot of preparations to make by then.

I guess it's confession time. I didn't like the pie at first back then, either. But, once I brought Chara back to us, Mom often made it. Seeing them enjoy it so much made me happy. I think it made all of us happy. And I didn't want to make anyone upset over wasting my piece. So, I just kind of reluctantly forced it down the first few times, until slowly I began to actually enjoy the flavor. Chara always used to say chocolate bars were their favorite. But, I know better. Even if they refused to admit it, I know all four of us sharing Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie together at the table was their REAL favorite food. I guess this reset really did bring me back to how I was before everything happened, taste buds and all.

Anyways, in short, my body will need to re-learn to like this pie by then. And, I'll have to find a way to sneak outside to the hole in the ceiling without being caught. But, before all that. I need to write a letter. I must apologize to everyone for missing my big coming of age ceremony tomorrow.

"Howdy! If you are reading this letter, worry not. For I am safe. I am just as excited as both of you for my big day today. I tried and tried to find the right words all day yesterday, but they never came. After hours of practice, I finally realized something very important. I'm simply not ready. Not as I am now.

It's not your big shoes, or you big muscles I need to imitate. It's your big hearts. I have yet to discover my own special something to protect. My own reason to stay strong and be true to myself and my heart in trying times. Maybe it's a special person? Or the commitment to an ideal. Or a fond memory of a place near and dear to my heart, one which I wish to both preserve and share with the world? Well, whatever it may be, I will need to find it before I can hope to be half the ruler you two are.

To this end, I am heading to where the sun above shines through. Maybe a glimpse at their world holds the key to my happiness. I should be back tonight. I know this sounds selfish, but please, don't follow me. This is simply something I need to do to become the man you know I can.

See you soon,

Asriel Dreemurr

P.S. Mom, can you teach me how to make that pie when I get back? I think it'd be lovely if we could make something nice like that together, to celebrate my return as a worthy prince."

After my parents both fall asleep, I carefully sneak out of bed, open the door as quietly as I can, and tiptoe over to the kitchen. Once there, I take two more slices of pie before heading outside. One for me to use to practice liking it again, and the other to give to Chara when we finally meet again.

When I was younger and innocent, I used to take what felt like long walks throughout the Ruins. Of course, this was before Chara came, and even before we all moved to New Home. Pretending I was on all sorts of heroic adventures. I could play for hours there and never get bored. The Ruins used to be my entire world, and it had seemed so big. That was then. Now? The Ruins are quite small once you get used to them. Even without being able to burrow anymore, I know all these pathways better than I even know myself.

Wait... Did I just say burrow? I always thought I'd be overjoyed to get my old body back and finally say good riddance to that flower. But, then, what is this feeling inside of me? Why would I even think of burrowing?

After a few minutes of walking through the constant velvet background of my old playground, I found what I was looking for. At first, I notice the a faint glimmer of light. As I approach the pillar of light, I find exactly what I expect. A human child, laying alone and injured upon the ground. There was one small surprise though. I had completely forgot there weren't any golden flowers growing here yet! Just trying to imagine how painful the fall must have been was enough to make me cringe. But, I came here for a reason. It'll take more than this to discourage me.

As I approach the human, I don't seem to notice any movement. I begin to panic. I move closer and, to my relief, the child is still breathing. I try holding their hand. But they don't react. I try giving words of encouragement. But they don't react. It seems I really can't help yet. My only option is to wait.

As I wait, I decide to set one of the slices of pie on a plate and set it infront of them. I don't want to startle them too much though, so I sit a couple feet away and turn myself away a bit. This is to make it so they don't see me as some weird furry creature, just as a fellow child in a striped shirt. Once we are friends for a little while, I'll break the big news. After a little bit of waiting, I hear some sort of sound coming from their general direction. It sounds like they are groaning at trying to pick themselves up and failing. I guess it's showtime...

* * *

Author Notes

Sept1, 2016 (post-release)-while discussing my other fics, I realized I accidentally used the chapter name as the fic name for this one. Fixed that now.

Aug 8, 2016 (release)-After some minor encouragement from the Steam Forums and the realization that Chapter 12 of Soultale behind schedule (~50-60% done), I present the first chapter of my Asriel-centric fic to help tide my readers over. I have about half of the next chapter ready as well, but probably won't finish that up until around Waterfall on Soultale.

June 3 (Pre-release)-Chapter is finished. Waiting on a good time to post it.

(Pre-release) (April 4, 2016): Began this chapter in late February 2016.


	2. Curiosity or Compassion

Author's Note:

The use of italics will be a bit different from my earlier fics. Here, it will be for Chara's speech to make conversations more readable. Especially for later, should the whole family be gathered.

* * *

 _Uuuugh. Where... Am I?_

They woke up! They're really awake. It's really you this time, isn't it, Chara? Calm down, Asriel. Just stay calm. T-this is my big chance. I must be calm for both of our sakes. I can not afford to mess up this time.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Are you okay?"

 _I... Can't... Move... Am I... Dead?_

"D-dead? N-No. Of course not!" Try some pie, alright? Mom made it for me... But, you can have some of mine. If you, you know, want to."

They are still laying hurt upon the ground. I sneak a peak as they hesitantly reach out to the pie and break off a small piece. After slowly chewing four times, they reach out again, enthusiastically grabbing a larger chunk from it, until only half the slice remains.

Before they finish chewing this second piece, I turn away again. If they were to look towards me now, I wouldn't want them to simply see me as a random monster and panic. After they finish this handful, I can hear a small bit of energy returning to their voice.

 _... Why are you being... So nice to me?_

Those words remind me so much of someone I once knew. Maybe... The truth is... he wasn't the greatest person. That's right. You know who I'm talking about, don't you? ME. But now? That sadness. I know that loneliness. That's the suffering you were fighting to stop, wasn't it, Frisk?

It seems I inherited your responsibilities. If you're listening. I'm... I'm going to do a great job, OK? No matter what I do. Everyone will be there for me. So, wherever you are, whenever you are, please do not worry about me.

Lost in thought, I suddenly remembered that Chara had asked me why I was being so nice. It would be rude to leave the question hanging any longer.

"I just want to, okay? You don't need a reason to help someone. Please, finish the pie. Then we can see Mom when you are ready, alright? I am sure she will help you."

Forgive me Chara. I actually have a bit of a selfish reason. I don't want to be a flower again. I can hardly believe this. We've just met and I am already lying worse than I ever did as Flowey. Those words may have been true had I only said them the first time we met. But now? "I just want to" and "You don't need a reason?" That's not what I feel. That's not what I feel at all.

I want you to be happy, and I'm sure Frisk does too. Their last words, they weren't meant for me, they were meant for you. After spending seemingly an eternity as a deceitful flower, constantly misleading others with half-truths and double meanings, I can usually pick up on these sorts of things. As much as he disgusts me, I must admit, my time as Flowey was educational.

I leave Chara be for now, still simply sitting off to their side. Immediately before biting into their third handful of Mom's pie, they ask me a question I did not expect.

 _Hey, aren't you going to ask me about myself? My name? Or what I'm doing here?_

"Nope!" I enthusiastically reply. Surprised, their chewing stops.

"Of course, I would like you to tell me. But, if there's some things you aren't comfortable talking about or would rather keep private, I understand. There's… certain things I'd rather not talk about, too."

Things… like Flowey. Maybe one day. But, not yet. It's still too soon for me. Chara exhales slowly.

"So, uh, if you don't want to tell me, I don't mind. I won't push anything you don't want me to, okay? Just, well… If you ever feel the need to talk about anything. No matter how small or how big it seems. I'll be here for you. I'll always be ready to lend an ear. I promise."

Silence. To be honest, I'm not surprised by this response. They were such a shy child when we first met. Perhaps, that was part of why we got on so well. But, after everything that's happened, I'm no longer certain my compassion was responsible for our friendship. What if it all started because I was curious? After seeing where my curiosity drove Flowey, I'm… I'm not sure what to believe anymore.

A few moments later they get back to their pie. This must be the last handful. It doesn't last very long at all. That's good, it's a sign it must be working. After finishing the last piece, Chara yawns. Their head falls gently to the floor as they close their eyes.

As they try to sleep, I sneak up behind them. They must be so exhausted after all this. They look so peaceful while at rest. A warm smile makes it's way across my face. Part of me wishes no more than to simply lose myself staring at them. Still, it's probably not a good idea to leave them here like this.

"C'mon. We have to see mother. Here, get up…" I whisper as I gently try to prop them back up.

 _Ha ha ha. That tickles._

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

 _N-no. It feels nice. So warm and soft._

That's a relief. I probably should tell them the truth about me soon. Maybe not the whole truth. But at least the monster part.

 _You're not really human, are you?_

I gasp in shock as they quietly chuckle. T-they know already? But how? I was so careful. They couldn't possibly have seen me. I made sure of it.

 _I'm glad though. You are so much nicer than any human I've met._

Chara places their arm across my shoulder. It seems like they will lean on me until we get Home. This didn't exactly follow the plan I had laid out. But, it still worked out in the end.

With help from Mom's pie, Chara seems to be in much better shape than the first time this happened. The last time they fell, they were hurt so bad that they had tears streaming down their eyes by this point. And I… well, I said something I probably shouldn't have. They refused to speak to me the rest of the way Home, and the entire next day that time. Eventually, I apologized and everything was all good again.

I know they accepted my apology and we became great friends. But, looking back, I'm not entirely sure if they ever truly got over what I said that day. At first, I thought it was just our little inside joke. But they NEVER passed up an opportunity to re-use those few careless words against me. And, crybaby that I was, they had PLENTY of opportunities. I suppose it's good we avoided that fiasco this time around. Then, I remember something very worrying concerning our immediate well-being.

The wounds from the war with humans still live on in the hearts of many in this timeline. There may very well be a few monsters who wish mankind ill. In the first timeline, I had escorted Chara after completing my birthday ceremony. At that time, I required only the occasional smile and nod if someone looked at us oddly.

But, the ceremony hasn't happened yet in this timeline. Officially speaking, my desires currently carry no more weight than that of a commoner this time. Having seen what losing Chara and myself did to Dad, I begin to doubt if my words alone will be enough to shield us from those who have suffered such great losses.

My heart begins to race. Is this excitement, or fear? Having been bereft of both emotions and change for so very long, a part of me welcomes this sensation, whatever the origin. Still, I must calm myself until I can get Chara back Home.

I also have to remember to not call out their name until they tell me it. Otherwise, I'll have a lot of explaining on subjects that I'm not ready to discuss just yet. I should keep my next message simple as, once again, we take our very first steps into the Ruins.

"Let's see Mom. Together."


End file.
